Drinking Bird
Drinking Bird (or DB for short) is one of Jack's workers in Object Connects. He works in the store where followers from every team go there to trade their tokens for tickets. Appearance The majority of the color of Drinking Bird's body is bright red color on his head, nose, neck, and shoes. He has a metal gray colored bar attracting both the head and the transparent tube. The legs are in a beige pink color, connecting each leg to the bar thanks to the gray bolt. He also wears a blue hat, and its color lighted out into white in the middle. Personality Drinking Bird is pretty much the opposite to Jack. While Jack is a careless, uninterested, reckless guy who has the sole purpose to do his job without everyone interrupts and questions him while still retaining his calm, charm, happy go lucking attitude, Drinking Bird is a open minded, casuist, up tight, reasonable person who figures it out the problem is, gives advice to everyone. Because of his awareness towards the show and the mistakes and careless the host can be, every contestant seems Drinking Bird as the least problem of the two and rather prefer to talk to him instead of Jack due to his behaviors. Even though he's not the brightest bird in the game, being a half smarter as a crow, Drinking Bird at least gives contestants some lessons and theories about what there problem is and how to fix them, and lets not forget that he pretends that he shares the same problem as their are, references both the past and his dating show career (most likely the latter). However, as bright, calm person he is, he hates both the show he works and Jack. Drinking Bird used to be the host for the dating show, making Jack as his assistant. Drinking Bird was proud to be in the dating show for not only for preforming the show but for the fame and fortune. Drinking Bird cares about being in the spotlight much like Toothbrush but unlike him, Drinking Bird already got into the spotlight he deserves. He had been a celebrity for years, the show caused him to grow his ego and his selfish matter. That wasn't until the dating show was canceled due to low rating. Because of the show got cancel, this ruined his career. The show was the reason why Drinking Bird was famous but because its no more, so does his stats of being a celebrity. While in the studio, Drinking Bird asked the producer to give him a second chance. Surprisingly, Drinking Bird managed to get his second chance but its not the chance he wanted. He got put into the intern territory, as a store cashier in the object show where Jack took his place. He began to hate him ever since. Coverage Trivia * Drinking Bird was teased in What Camp: Part 1 where he slowly moves to the camera when the intro turns black and finishes. ** However, this is the early version of Drinking Bird. *Drinking Bird is the second character to be voiced by KirbyRider1337 who's also voice Lantern *Drinking Bird's design looks very different comparing to everyone in the game. **This makes Drinking Bird the only character with a unique design. ***He is also the second character with a unique design next to Baby Face. However, since Baby Face is not canon to Object Connects (as of yet), making Drinking Bird the first canon character with that title. *In the early design, the bar was slightly longer. * Desprite Drinking Bird helping the show, he is not considered to be a co-host of the show but rather an intern. Category:Male Category:Armless Category:Voiced By KirbyRider1337 Category:Characters Category:Interns Category:Store Cashier